<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this, and my heart beside by montreal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526769">this, and my heart beside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/montreal/pseuds/montreal'>montreal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Daddy Will Graham, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Hannibal Lecter, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/montreal/pseuds/montreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will discovered it after his second visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this, and my heart beside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/memequeen1127/gifts">memequeen1127</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/memequeen1127">my love!</a></p><p>This fandom needs more Little Hannibal, I mean it.</p><p>Thank you for the prompt, darling. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will discovered it after his second visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult to avoid, Will thought. The twitches and low whines created on the back of Hannibal’s throat when Will prodded him with questions about the new case of the Tooth Fairy as if he was a child being scolded by the elder. All the signs became much clearer when Will had stepped closer, approaching him to take a closer look with the thick high glass barrier separating them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had heard it a couple of times, mentioned briefly and when he got curious about it, eyes opened wide through the night and his mind wandered curiously to the place he had never gone through, Will searched for it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Little space,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>it read, and at that time, Will only shrugged it off, buried it on the back of his mind as he closed the website half-heartedly. Now, he knew. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Age regression,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was written which followed with:</span>
  <em>
    <span> little space, </span>
  </em>
  <span>right below it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization felt as if someone had punched his gut; Hannibal had regressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his hatred and unsettling feelings for Chilton, he had asked for his help to keep on monitoring Hannibal. Perhaps it was considered </span>
  <em>
    <span>odd,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but the place was filled with psychiatrists for fuck sake. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> judge their patients. Although that didn’t guarantee that problems wouldn’t arise between these people. At first, they had argued about it, especially Jack, saying that there must be something they could do to drag Hannibal out from his little space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Will’s surprise, Alana had disagreed with that. And Will, already had plans arranged in his head, followed what she had said, suggesting that instead of forcing Hannibal out, they should have indulged him. Not only that but it had to be him; had to be Will. Jack finally relented though he seemed hesitant, and Will had never felt this relieved in his whole life. The first step crossed out from his list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a very short time, Will had taught himself about </span>
  <em>
    <span>littles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At some points, he had asked Alana to buy him the things he had listed on a small piece of paper, his writing looked awful but he knew that it was clear enough for her to be able to read that. Hesitation was apparent in her eyes and yet she relented, sighing heavily, paper crumpling in her palm with a determination in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything to catch the Tooth-Fairy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> went unsaid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will has tried to catch Hannibal’s attention for five minutes now, trying to make his sweetheart finish his lunch and yet Hannibal keeps on ignoring him, squirming in his seat as he switches back and forth from orange crayon to the blue one, head tilted and tongue peeking between his mouth as a form of concentration as the porridge goes untouched beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has been trying to get Chilton to allow him to feed Hannibal but the man always refuses, saying that it’s not safe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous; </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Hannibal could use his little space to manipulate Will. But Will knows, from his gaze that Hannibal never fakes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daddy – ’s itchy!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hannibal pouts, scratching his upper arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will also has tried to ask for a softer material for his clothes because Hannibal in his little space tends to get more fussy and sensitive, and although this one hasn’t been rejected directly, the answer is still hanging in the air, </span>
  <em>
    <span>unknown.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sighing, Will replies. “I know, sugar.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Am not a sugar, Daddy,” Hannibal peeks beneath his lashes, giggling softly with a hint of innocence in his face as if his Daddy has said something silly. His smile is big and </span><em><span>content.</span></em> <em><span>“... ‘m Hanni,”</span></em></p><p>
  <span>And at that moment, Will smiles, butterflies flutter in his ribcage at the response. That time, it feels as if there’s only both of them in the room; like the world solely belongs to them. Looking at Hannibal, it feels like Will has seen someone different because </span>
  <em>
    <span>his sweetheart</span>
  </em>
  <span> would never kill those people; would never purposefully drove them into madness. There’s no way in hell that it was done by the same person. Will refuses to believe it. But then again, that is exactly what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him long enough to understand that Will’s betrayal is the one that drives Hannibal into regressing like this. The pressure Will had put on him this time was too much to the point that Hannibal had to block those all away; had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>escape.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you drawing, sweetheart?” Will asks, blinking back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us...” Hannibal answers absentmindedly, bottom lip tucked between his teeth in concentration, crayon-stained fingers going back and forth as he colors the paper. “You and me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Could you show it to Daddy?” Will, who has been sitting on the floor, leans closer to the glass, trying to get a peek only to be startled at the drawing being pulled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal makes a whining sound. “No, don’t peek...” There’s a frown between his brows and a pout on his lips when Will looks at him; the one he wants to smooth over by his thumb and then plant a kiss on his lips to make it better. “Later, Daddy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Patient.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, there’s a clattering sound of a crayon, rolling on the floor, followed by a pleased hum. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Done!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Let me see,” Will asks. Then, Hannibal turns the paper over, puts it across his chest while his fingers gripped each end. For a moment there, Will’s distracted by the proud smile Hannibal has on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s completely different from Hannibal’s usual neat sketch – the one with neat and careful lines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike his sketches, this drawing is more colored, mainly using crayons instead of sharp pencils. There are many colors he had used, which explains how his fingers were covered in them, even some of it stuck under his nails. Most of them are out of lines, messy and child-like. But that’s what exactly makes it stunning and unique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in the little space, Hannibal is a brilliant artist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is beautiful, Hannibal,” Will praises, earning a shy blush on Hannibal’s cheeks. “ I am so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna bring it home, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hesitates but nods nonetheless. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jack be damned,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is his sweetheart,</span>
  <em>
    <span> his baby boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who had suffered so much in his life, being betrayed again and again to the point it was too much for him to handle. Will would never refuse him – </span>
  <em>
    <span>could never</span>
  </em>
  <span> refuse him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also knows for certain that Chilton is probably watching through the CCTVs, silently listening to their conversation like a creep that he is, savoring each word and hoping every one of them holds information, while what it truly holds is vulnerability; of Hannibal seeking for comfort in Will, the one he could never have back then. There is a possibility that they won’t let him keep the drawing, thinking that Hannibal has put something on it like a hidden message written behind those letters. But that will be a matter for later, right now he needs to make the most of the rest of the time he has with his sweetheart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Will’s response, Hannibal rolls his drawing enthusiastically into a tube-shaped and crawls over, carefully to not squeeze the paper in his grip, until he’s close to the glass before pushing it through the small circle on the glass, giggling when it lands right in front of Will’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Will folds the paper neatly, slipping it into the file folder, knowing for sure that every movement he makes is being watched through the cameras. But Will lets it slide, instead, he offers his sweetheart a soothing smile, gesturing to the discarded bowl near him, forgotten and mostly cold by now. “You wanna finish your lunch now, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hannibal answers with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t blame him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food clearly doesn’t look appetizing for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will swallows down the heavy sigh to himself, and instead, he focuses on Hannibal who suddenly looks in distress. “You are Daddy’s good boy, aren’t you, sweetheart? Could you please listen to Daddy and eat your lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s face scrunched in distaste. “No. Food tastes bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, you need to eat, and I can’t feed you. You have to do it yourself,” he explains patiently. The reminder makes his heart ache painfully, and he hates how it raises to the back of the throat, acid and bitter on his tongue. “Please eat your lunch, okay? For Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm-no,” Hannibal refuses angrily, pushing the food away, utensils clattering, letting some of it spill on the floor. Just in a split second, Hannibal looks like he’s on the verge of crying, lips wobbling and eyes glassy. “Hanni want Daddy. Why can’t Daddy come here with me? What’s with the glass? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hanni want Daddy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal, we’ve talked about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shakes his head violently, refusing to listen. “Hanni want Daddy, now. Don’t wanna wait anymore.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I don’t wanna–!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wants to reach out, to hug him and soothe his darling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal, listen to me,” when he doesn’t quiet down, trashing his crayons and toys away, Will immediately approaches the glass, giving zero fuck about the guard outside that will barge inside in no time. His darling </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. “Baby, listen to me... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hannibal </span>
  </em>
  <span>– I’ll get you out of here, I promise, baby.” Will whispers, enough for only both of them to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whimpering, Hannibal replies weakly. “I want it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I cannot do that, honey. But I will... soon, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M‘kay...” Hannibal replies reluctantly, shoulders slumping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock is ticking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even looking at his watch, Will knows that his time is almost up, and Hannibal, being the clever boy he is even when he’s in his little space, picks up Will’s anxiety right away, eyes fleeting from the frown on his Daddy’s feature to the fingers tapping rhythmically on his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wild eyes meet him, trembling with fear when Will shifts and moves away from the glass. “Daddy? Are you gonna leave? Daddy – don’t leave...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be back, okay, baby?” Will reassures him, crouching to Hannibal’s eye level as he puts his palm on the glass. “I promise you. Remember my promise, sweetheart. Be good for Daddy, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Daddy...” he nods, more to himself than to Will. Then, he mutters softly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As Will grows agitated, a voice suddenly cuts into the air. “Time’s up, Mr. Graham.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sadness on Hannibal’s face is clear, apparent, because what he has expected comes true and it shatters Will’s heart into pieces. And yet, Will gets up, leaning forward as close as the glass allows him, using the last minute he has to say with the most tender voice he has: “I love you, Hannibal,” he crouches, pressing his index and middle fingers to his lips before pressing them to the glass, which Hannibal mimics immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Softly, his darling replies: “Love you, too, Daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that is mostly a blur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves, greeted by Jack who gives him a stern look which he answers with a snap of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“are you fucking kidding me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> before handing the piece of drawing that Hannibal had given him earlier, not to him, but to Alana who stands next to him. The woman only looks at him sympathetically, gives one stiff nod to Jack, and hands it back to Will, which he slips inside the folder again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharp gazes bore into his figure, following him as Will fully steps outside of the room. He doesn’t look back. He holds the file close to his chest, jaw tight when he senses Jack nearby, catching him through peripheral vision. In return for Jack’s curious and hard gaze, he only tips his head politely, leaving the scene without words. He leaves with a heavy heart, suffocating him with each step he takes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time, when he goes out, Hannibal’s drawing is tucked neatly in the file, pressed against his chest; Will has plans already made upon his mind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>